One Of His Girls
by Perversity
Summary: In "Alexandra" Vlad decides to take advantage of his reacquired slave, Alex. (Warning: Contains Rape and Dubious Consent)


Trapped in her cage, Alex could barely focus on anything with the drugs running through her system. It was a familiar, all-consuming feeling that she didn't even know she missed. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that she needed to fight the effects; they make her into a person she despises, but that voice is barely heard through the haze. Hearing some noise in front of her she slowly lifts her head and watches as her old friend Irina drops to her knees and sucks Vlad's large, thick shaft into her mouth without hesitation.

Alex remembers from experience how angry he can get if you don't follow his orders immediately. He's not above handing a disobedient slave over to the guards for a few days to do as they wish. Alex never had to do that, but the girls who were punished using that method never seemed to be the same again. Wanting to turn away, but her addled state forcing her to watch, she looked on and watched as Irina quickly bobbed her head up and down on his shaft, one hand pumping his length when she pulled him out of her mouth, and the other massaging his rather large testicles.

Irina had been requested even more than Alex had all those years ago, and by now she can provide intense pleasure instinctively with little effort. With Vlad groaning loudly and telling her how good of a girl she is, she takes the upper half of his shaft in her mouth and then easily sinks down the rest of his length, deep throating all nine inches like its nothing.

Vlad firmly weaves one hand through her hair and holds her in place, making her choke on his shaft as he pushes her throat down until her nose smashes against the base. Having already done this more times than she can count, Irina didn't struggle against his grip, just obediently kept her hands locked at her side even when he pulls her head up and quickly pushes it back down, making her swallow the entire meat rod again.

Right when it seemed like Irina couldn't hold her breath for a second longer, he pulled on her hair and yanked her off his glistening shaft. He allowed her only a few moments to breathe before he ordered her to keep sucking. Although looking miserable, she once again immediately obeyed.

With an amused look on his face he turned his attention away from the slave and focused on his prize. When he had purchased the girl all those years ago, he knew he had something special, something that his clients would enjoy. After breaking her in, as he does with all of the girls when they are first purchased, she became quite popular.

He made a lot of money off of her and Irina, and it was a terrible blow when she escaped. Irina, who was supposed to escape as well, took the brunt of his anger as well as his lust when his prized possession escaped. She had been the guard's personal plaything for well over two months before he felt her punishment was complete.

And now, his slave is back, and what a beauty she has become. She was a little petite when he purchased her, and his clients liked that, but she had filled out quite nicely. The thought of breaking her in again made a small growl leave his throat just as Irina swallowed him whole again.

"Get off!" He almost yelled at the slave, who quickly pulled him out of her mouth with a pop. He carelessly pushed her aside, and Irina merely crawled across the dirt covered floor and huddled beside his chair, not even looking up as he walked up to Alex's cage.

It had been several hour since he had given her a dose, and he recognized the effect it was having on her. Instead of the sneer or cocky grin he'd been receiving since she got here, when he approached she merely had an expectant look on her face, already hoping for another shot.

He reached out to a table beside her cage and grabbed a syringe, smirking when her entire body tensed up in anticipation.

"It's all very amusing," Vlad teased, dangling the drug just out of her reach, "You seemed clean earlier, like you haven't had a hit in a long time. Yet it only took one dose for you to become my compliant little whore again."

She didn't seem to be paying attention to his words at all, her eyes fixated on the syringe. When he dangled it closer to her, she shot her hand through the bars and tried to grab it, but he pulled it away again with a laugh. He did this a few more times, and every time she attempted to grab it, becoming more distressed with each failure. She whimpered loudly when he once again pulled it out of reach.

"What have you done to deserve this, Alexandra?" He pressed down on the plunger, allowing some of the drug to shoot out and spill uselessly onto the floor in front of her.

"N-No!" She barely managed to choke out, too far gone to form any words in her desperation.

"You know how this works. You do something for me, and you get your fix," He eyes started to tear up when he shot out some more of the liquid, "But if you don't do it soon, there won't be any left."

When he stood up again, he moved closer until his still hard shaft pressed through the bars and into her cage. When she just stared at it and did nothing, he sighed in annoyance and more of the drug ended up on the floor. Like a magnet her right hand shot up and wrapped around his length, as if her mere touch would stop him.

When he smiled down at her and took his thumb off the plunger, her hand started stroking him from top to bottom and back up again. Her grip was firm and steady, making him groan as her strong grip quickly made him hard as a rock again. Enjoying the look of desperation on her beautiful face he pushed forward until the head of his cock brushed against her full lips.

Some small part of her was still Alex though, and she weakly shook her head and tried to back up, but was quickly stopped by the bars behind her. Her hand stopped stroking him but didn't let go as she tried to move her face aside when Vlad slapped his cock against her face. After all the trouble she had caused him, making her react in such a way pleased him immensely.

Smearing her face with a mixture of his precum and Irina's saliva was also a nice bonus. He's always enjoyed degrading beautiful women.

"If you don't calm down right now I'll give you to the guards! They were very disappointed that they never got the chance to try you out. What do you think would happen if I gave them the chance?"

She finally stopped struggling when she heard that, the fear evident in her eyes. With the syringe still in hand, he pressed the tip against her mouth again, demanding entry. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she opened her mouth and closed her lips around the fat head of his cock, being forced to pleasure the scumbag once again.

He smiled down at her in victory, gloating even as she sucked more of him inside her mouth. Her hand began moving up and down his shaft again when his cock brushed up against the entrance to her throat. Deciding to work on instinct and get this over quickly, she sealed her lips around his cock and sucked hard as she pulled her head back until she reach the tip, drawing a loud, satisfied groan from him. Oh how he had missed her talented mouth!

Her tongue peeked out of her mouth and swirled around the head, making his entire body shudder, before she sucked him in again. Watching the beautiful girl suck on it was almost as much fun as feeling it to Vlad. She has the prettiest eyes, especially even when tearful, and the way her lips stretched around his shaft was one hell of an erotic sight.

Knowing it will only serve his needs further, he placed the syringe back down on the table, making sure she saw it. She certainly did, and knowing that he wouldn't waste any more of it only spurred her on, wanting to finish this quickly so she could get lost in the haze once more. Alex was buried in the back of her mind, replaced by the young Alexandra who had been forced to do this very thing to more men than she'd like to remember.

Her head bobbed up and down swiftly, swallowing as much as possible before sliding back up to the head. Every few moments she would stop to nurse his shaft with her nimble tongue, prodding the tip and licking down to his large balls, which she attended to with her free hand. Alexandra had always been good at sucking cock, and she knew it.

Vlad groaned and breathed heavily above her, enjoying the fantastic blowjob from his reacquired slave. His hands snaked through the bars and clasped her head, forcing the beautiful agent to swallow him down even further, taking him completely down her throat.

"Look up at me, Alexandra!" She looked up at him and he stared into her eyes, holding her in place as her gag reflex tried to expel his invading meat rod. "You are mine! I broke you in, took every first your body had, and then whored you out. It doesn't matter if you escape a hundred times, or even if I die, you will never be able to remove my mark from you."

He kept her on his cock for a bit longer, immensely enjoying the sensation of her throat rippling around his shaft, before it became too much and he pulled out with a grunt. Grabbing the back of her head, he pulled her as close to the bars as possible while stroking his cock, then erupted right on her face. He clenched his teeth and watched as she closed her eyes and felt his hot semen cover her face.

It was the most degrading thing that had happened to her since she escaped from him, and Alex felt it far more keenly than Alexandra. She had become stronger since joining forces with Nikita, able to defend herself and grievously harm anyone who got in her way. But again she was brought to her knees by this man who had taken her virginity so long ago and then sold her to whoever had the money.

Despite all of the changes in her life, and all she had fought for, deep inside she was still one of his girls.


End file.
